Unforgiven Memories
by Misfit Alien
Summary: What was once Earth was now Equestria thanks to the Alicorns who had won the war against humanity and have brought forth ponies, but what if one human had survived the war with scars caused by Celestia herself? Will she accept forgiveness or will she let hatred control her? Rated T for language and possible blood, but not much, in later chapters.
1. The first note

She was the only one left in a world now bustling with new life, that of which seemed to have spawned instantly. Her face did not show happiness the, but rather a twist of both anger and sorrow. Sorrow for the fact that humans no longer exsist in this world and anger at the ones who had eliminated humanity from the face of the earth. Now she hides from the new inhabitants of this world, sneaking around every once in a while for sweet treats or apples and veggies. Today she was watching a town known as ponyville, waiting for her chance to remind the one who had caused her pain both mentally and physically of what she had done. She watched as the royal carriage came to a hault in a small town. She saw how the ponies of the town gathered around gleefully, with out a care in the world. The first to come out of the carriage was a dark colored horse with both the horn of a unicorn and wings of a pegasus, her mane shimmered with a blue color that matched her adorned ornaments and crown with the cresent moon on her flank. The next one was the one the girl was waiting for, her fur was white as snow with a mane colored in both bright blue and pink which went well with her golden ornaments and crown. The girl watched this one, remembering how the image of the sun was the last thing she saw before having her throat slashed by that merciless horn. She rubbed her thoat, remembering the pain she went through that day. She picked up a paper airplane she had made with a special note written on it and threw it. She sat and watched the paper plane hit the alicorn on the ear, how she opened the note and saw the happy face turn to a frown with eyes that expressed both a mixture of confusion and worry. The girl sat there and laughed silently at how bothered the royal alicorn became. 'She probably thought I was dead', the girl thought to herself as she jumped up from the ground. With a quick dusting she made off to her little camp in the woods, now wondering what she should do next after reminding the princess of what she had done so long ago.


	2. To the writers of fanfiction

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Wal Otter

c im am a dragon

Zak saturday 1

Champion of Justice

Dream Dragoness

Misfit Alien


	3. The threat of 'E'

Celestia stared at the note in disbelief while her body became stiff. "Sister, are you alright", Celestia couldn't let out a sound as she stared at the note before her. Luna watched her sister as they rode back to the castle and with curiosity she sat next to her sister and began to read the note herself:

Hello Celestia,

Have you forgotten what you've done? How many humans you've mutilated and left for dead when they showed you kindness. I know I haven't and I don't believe I ever will. You have been preaching to all the ponies in this world about love and tolerance and yet you didn't showed my family that. Instead you killed them right in front of me and as a final encore you cut my throat and left me for dead. Well Celestia, I am still alive and I don't think it's fair that you are revered as some sort of saint while I live in the shadows of this world as some sort of unspeakable. I think it's time for you to see through my eyes what it is really like to lose everything. The real question here is when will it will happen now isn't it? I suppose I could do to you like you did to me and take it all at once, but where would the fun be in that? No, I am going to take my time and make it as slow as possible. You see, I want to make you suffer until you scream for mercy just like my family did. So would you kindly be patient because I can guarantee you that this will not be the last note you will see from me.

~E~

Celestia crumpled the note and looked over to her little sister "It's nothing to worry about", was all she could muster. Luna knew better than to believe her own sister and so played out as if she understood. Deep down she was curious about the sender of the note and who were these 'humans' that they had mentioned. She would have to wait until they got back to the castle so that she could gain access to the library, then maybe she would be able to at least gain some knowledge of what is going on. Who ever this 'E' was they had quite a grudge against Celestia and it would seem that she had every right to, but Luna wasn't sure if what the note said was true or not. She would need to find out though, for Celestia's sake.


	4. Nightmare of a memory

~ During the night~

E had awoken in a cold sweat, her heart feeling as though it was going to burst through her chest. Her nightmare replaying over and over in her mind as if to taunt her.

~*Nightmare*~

She could only stand there and watch as every single alicorn attacked her town, the feeling of their feathered wings brushing past her as they continued their assault upon the people around her. She could feel the heat that radiated from the fires that erupted from the homes of those she had once knew. That was when she saw it, her home with windows illuminated by the light from within and untouched by the fire. She ran to it, hoping that this would end and that she could live her life once more. That maybe if she could reach it in time then everything would become normal once more. She quickly opened it, hoping that she was on time. She didn't make it and it seemed that no matter how many times she had suffered this nightmare she never would. She stood there at the entrance to her home, eyes wide open in fear and shock at what laid before her. There stood the white alicorn, the one she had revered as a child for her kindness and regality, and below her laid the wo bodies of E's parents. Their mouths agape in a silent scream with eyes rolled back, large holes in their chests leaking the crimson liquid that had once flowed through their veins. E watched as the alicorn before her turned her head to face her with eyes that were stained two different shades of red with black, viscous liquid sliding down her face. The alicorn had a smile adorn on her face revealing sharp, jagged teeth underneath her lips. Before E could turn and run the alicorn rushed her, taking one swipe with her horn at E's throat. E could feel her skin tear at her throat and exposing what was underneath her pale covering. E tried to clutch her throat so that she could stop the blood from escaping her body. She kneeled to the ground, the feeling of something jolting through her system other than the pain increasing more and more as she gurgled out blood. Before she could succumb to the darkness she managed to utter two words to the alicorn before her "Why...Celestia".

~*end sequence*~

E laid her head back down and cried silently as the sun began to rise in the horizon. She stopped suddenly as the light of the rays hit her, warming her body by the sweat that clung to her body. Her eyes looked over to the side, watching the sun rise with hate. Celestia had everything given to her and what did E have nothing. Everypony in this world praised Celestia and celebrated her day, yet E had no other person to celebrate with. There was no other human she could speak to, party with, and flat-out enjoy life with. Her eyes then drifted over to her bag and watched as the item contained within it began to glow. E was going to make her pay, to make that alicorn feel what it's like to be alone. She rested her hands on her face as a twisted smile began to form on her lips. She was going to that castle tonight, and with the aid of the relic she had found she was going to give Celestia a night she will never escape from.


	5. The Diary

Luna shifted through each book she had collected from the castle library, searching for what clue she could find about the mysterious 'E' and what humans were. She looked through each book carefully, muttering words she would come across. She felt as though she would end up on the verge of tears until she came across an odd book at the bottom of the pile. The dark brown cover was tattered and dusty with the bindings threatening to break. Luna didn't know why, but it almost felt like the book was beckoning her to peer into the covers. She used her magic to lift it up and bring it closer to her and then opened it carefully so that it wouldn't break. The writing was almost in mint condition, as if someone didn't wish for this book to fade in time. Even the pages seemed to have been looked over more than once. She carefully began examining the first page. 'Property of Elly' "Hmmm, I don't believe I know anypony with that name", Luna turned to the next page and began to read.

Dear diary...

I don't like that, I think I will call you journal. I like that better, dunno why though. Oh I know I will make it so that each time I write I will put the day in it, kinda like the explorers from my books do. Let me try again.

Day 0 (starting day)

My grandma gave me a book that I could write in. I am so happy. I think I will draw a picture later today to show how happy I am.

Luna looked down at the bottom of the page and saw a strange drawing of a figure standing on two legs with long, scribbled in hair and a smile upon its face. 'Could this be the owner of the book' she turned the page and continued to read.

Day 1

I helped daddy today by picking corn, he said I did a good job then gave me five dollars. I bet this is what it feels like to be rich. I spent it on my mommy and daddy. I got them gifts for easter so lets keep it between you and me book okay?

Day 2

I got another story book today, it had unicorns, Pegasus, and dragons. I like the long dragons with the mustaches though, they were pretty to look at. I also like the unicorns and Pegasus which were really colorful. I wonder what it would be like to fly or use magic like them, I bet it's awesome.

Luna began skimming through the pages, occasionally laughing at what was written and smiling at the hand drawn pictures. The writer was no doubt small when they written into the pages and, by the looks of things, quite adventurous. This 'Elly' would write out how they were a white armored knight and that the small town she lived in was a castle she would defend from imaginary evil wizards and angry dragons. Her smile faded when she came across the next page.

Day 28

I saw something today, she looked beautiful. I thought she was a white unicorn, but she had wings and a mane that was sparkly. She looked at me and I thought she was gonna run, or attack me, but she called me over. I never felt so nervous in my life. I thought I was walking up to royalty. She said her name was Celestia and asked if there was a place her and the others like her could stay. I showed her the way to the town. The people here seem kind of scared of them, but if Celestia is nice then so are the others with her. I want to talk about her tomorrow.

Day 29

I gotten a chance to talk to Celestia the whole day today. I shared my pancakes and fruits with her. She said that she was an alicorn and when I asked about the sun on her side she said she can control the day. She is my height though, and I am about 7 and a half years old. I asked her how she could lift the sun up into the sky when she was so small. She laughed at me and said with magic. That is awesome, I know someone who can use real magic.

Day 35

I know I skipped a lot of days of writing, but I was with Celestia the whole time. We've talked to each other about life and how nice everything is in the country. I even explained to her about what being a human is like. I told her that she was the best friend I've ever had and she began to cry. I don't know why she did that. When I was going to bed Celestia was flying at my window. She wanted to ask me if I wanted to go with her when she leaves, I don't know what to tell her or why she asked me that. I don't even know why she looked like she was about to cry again. Oh I almost forgot, tomorrow is my birthday, I'll let you know how my party goes. Maybe I'll bring some cake to Celestia and the other Alicorns.

When Luna got to the next day she felt her heart stop. The words that laid on the page were scrawled out in fear and was wrinkled from the dried splotches of water that stained the page.

Day 36

I'm scared I can hear screaming outside. I locked my room and laid under the bed. The alicorns just began attacking. I think I can hear my mommy and daddy downstairs yelling. Why won't the screaming stop? Why are they doing this? I don't want my mommy and daddy to go. I have to help, I have to do something. I'm eight years old, I can be brave. I will be a real knight today. I will face the dragon. If I don't make it then at least you will book. You've never lied to me and you were always there for me like my family. Carry my final words with you.

Luna felt a lump in her throat, she couldn't believe what she had read. 'Celestia...killed the humans' she could feel her mouth go dry at the thought. Her sister, the one idolized by all and with more kindness than Luna, had killed. The one who had written the note told the truth. Luna looked at the book before looking down at the marble flooring, feeling that 'E' was right. What she did to the humans was down right horrible, being sent to the moon wasn't even that bad in comparison. How could she do this to a living being and later preach about tolerance of one another and loving each other. Luna began to feel ill at the thoughts that buzzed around her head. She had to tell somepony about this and that somepony would have to be Twilight Sparkle. Luna needed to tell Twilight of this and to have her find this human. Luna knew that this human was obviously enraged at her sister, but what if she could talk to her. Celestia had changed since then and Luna would no doubt have no trouble with talking to the human since they were more focused on her sister. There was still the chance that the human would react poorly towards an alicorn though, but surely they wouldn't react the same way towards a pony who wasn't one.

Luna began writing her letter to Celestia's most faithful student, informing her of the need for her presence while keeping the most delicate information to herself. As she wrote her letter an unknown shadow slowly made its way into the castle gardens.


End file.
